Minato Namikaze 4: Forest of exploration
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Set during a slightly different period of Minato's life, au for safety, where Minato and Fugaku wind up on the same team and it is during the Chunin exams that the two will discover something about one another that will find them joined for something neither expected to find. Confusing enough? Simply put...some Yaoi to be had not so shinobi like.


**Authors note: **Hello Minato fans and welcome to another edition of Minato smut. For this next one I will be tackling Sasuke's father Fugaku and of course Minato himself. This one will be a tad different as the two will be 13 years old and competing in the Chunin exam. Now to be safe this will be au as I really have no idea if they were on the same team or not. Competition tends to bring out the best and worst of certain individuals and for these two it even reveals something more. Compared to the others the au was in a different context, so with this I have to sort of work it out a bit more in here. This will involve some exploration on both of their parts emotionally and sexually and will see where it goes.

Minato Namikaze 4: Forest of exploration

Minato Namikaze was 13 years old and set to compete in the Chunin Exams. The first half was set in a classroom setting where they were to 'cheat' their way through answering a bunch of questions, some of which would prove impossible if not for the assistance of their team. Minato struggled a bit but somehow managed to push through and feeling the relief set in after as he couldn't let go of his desk.

Next up was the Forest of Death…a battleground of sorts where they would be tested on obtaining a scroll opposite of the one given. On his team was Fugaku Uchiha, a rather observant and serious type, and then there was Maya Tagu, a dark skinned girl with a scar around her left eye and truly a beauty.

The three of them had been trained since they graduated from the Academy and became full-fledged ninjas. It wasn't without its struggles along the way and he and Fugaku had been known to butt heads. Minato could not do anything right according to Fugaku and he had to show off the right away which just irked him to no end.

Honestly the Uchiha thought he was so superior to him…had to push him and push him and honestly what was his deal? Minato had taken a liking to a certain red head but Fukagu always bad mouthed her or got him worked up by saying she was too good for him. Where did he get the gull to do something like that?

The three were set to depart as the gates swung open and all the teams raced forth. Minato managed to catch up with Fukagu who put on a burst of speed from the get go. "What is your deal Fugaku? Since the day we first met you have been nothing but mean to me."

"Can we please not do this now? I really do need to concentrate." He says in an even tone without even bothering to look back.

"Boys, listen…this is beginning to become a constant thing. You need to put whatever is bothering you behind you…lest the very least pushed aside till after we get to the tower. We need the scroll of Earth so-."

"I am just as good as you Fugaku…and you are just jealous that the girls like me over you, I bet that is it." Minato was wearing a pleased smile but Fugaku goes to tackle him in midair and the two wind up landing in the shrubbery.

Maya shakes her head and she follows after them but stops short of what transpired. Minato himself was trying to figure it out till he found himself under Fugaku as he sat straddling his lap placing a hand over his mouth. Minato blushes mad hot both from embarrassment and something else. Fugaku must have noticed this too as he appears to be grinning.

"I am pretty sure it is not that red head you are thinking of right now," Fugaku says with a confident grin, "however keep it in your pants as we have other things to worry about." Sure enough another team was within view. So…that is why he had tackled him.

"Damn, we have the scroll of Earth but we need the scroll of heaven. Which way did that team go again?" Minato could not say anything as Fugaku's hand covered his mouth. Fugaku was not making it easy on him though as each movement of his body stirred up the hard on pressing against the crotch material of his pants.

"How about I distract these guys and you guys get your acts together, k?" Maya goes to rush off out into the clearing and Minato is finally allowed to breathe.

"What is your deal Fugaku?" Minato was flustered and a bit confused. How was his body responding like this…it made no sense?

"I-It is nothing, besides; we need to focus on gaining that scroll so we can get to the tower within the time limit." Fugaku was trying to avoid the subject at hand. Minato can hear Maya conversing with them, maybe even flirting, it went beyond him though.

In this moment they were a team…and on their best days few could hold up against their might. Minato immediately sets into action tackling one of the Genin closest to him and the two parry and fight with kunai. Minato sweats and strains against the other who appears to be older than him and from the Hidden Sand Village.

"Heh, your tactic is flawed…an outright attack, you have got to be joking." Minato merely smirks at this.

"I am hardly joking; in fact, I would say I have the edge." Minato sends his opponent back and leaps over him while creating a clone in mid leap. The clone then goes to fall down on top of him but he manages to disperse it…but not before he lands and sends shuriken forth catching the Genin in the back who is unable to turn fast enough.

Minato watches as Fugaku is also engaged in combat. Compared to Fugaku though he was a bit more skilled in his jutsu and even emits a burst of radiant fire that sears his opponent and is thrown back up against a tree; he slumps forward defeated.

Maya managed to have an easier time with her opponent and catches the scroll with her deft hand. "Well now…I wish I could say that was the easy part, but, that comes after we get to the tower. Getting to the tower though is going to be the hard part. I am going to restock our supplies…so you boys can work out your differences."

* * *

Minato and Fugaku both protest but Maya races off leaving them alone. Minato had known that Maya was a strong believer of words over fists. She was the daughter of parents who walked away from active Shinobi duties for more advisor roles. Minato had met her parents before and they had a strong belief that there was always an answer over violence.

It was a strong philosophy but to walk away from this life…he wasn't sure he could do that. Minato one day dreamed of becoming Hokage and he would not accomplish that till he had proven himself and did everything he thought possible to gain recognition from all those in the village.

"Look what mess you got us into this time Minato," Fugaku sighs, "if you could just follow instead of put your foot in your mouth-."

"Hey…this isn't just about me! I mean, you tackle me and straddle me and…well you put me down and even diss any talk about girls. I happen to like her, so, what is wrong with that? Tell me right now, right here…what is your-?"

Minato is advanced on and he tries to bring his kunai out but his back brushes against a tree. Fugaku is inches from him, his dark eyes shimmering and he seems to be deliberating something, something that he had no idea what it was. He wanted to help though…if only to keep moving to the tower.

"Fugaku…are you-." Minato's words are trapped then as lips press against his. It is forced and his blue eyes shoot open. Their crotches brush together rand Minato once again feels the heat from earlier, only this time ten times worse. It was flooding his body with wants that when he was with her…he felt nothing.

Their lips mash together and Fugaku's hand slips between them grasping and palming at his crotch as his shaft pushes forth against the crotch of his pants. Why was this happening now? Had Fugaku always been like this?

"I finally got you to shut up," Fugaku says between kiss, "and I can finally be free of these pent up feelings I have endured for so long. Since I met you…I have wanted you…but no matter what I did, it would look bad on my family if it ever came to be. I am part of the proud Uchiha and we aren't exactly open to guys being with guys. And so learning of this exam…and how secluded this was, it felt like the right moment."

Minato couldn't believe that Fugaku had somehow organized things to go this way. So much thought and time…just so they could be alone? "Fugaku…if your parents were to ever find out about this-."

Fugaku rests his head against his and he seems to be fighting back tears. "Minato…since the moment we met I found you incorrigible and to the point a dork. But as I got to know you these feelings, well they stuck…but even so I was falling for you. The Uchiha as a whole will never permit one to fall for the same gender…it would destroy the entire institution of love and marriage and those found out will be banished. I-I can't go against them…but…here and now I can be with the one I want, free from such constrictions."

Minato blushes some as he never knew he felt such strong feelings for him. However he also wasn't aware of how strict the Uchiha values were when it came to love and tradition. "So…this can only happen now…and-?"

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you Minato. I suppose the truth was I had to make it look convincing that I didn't like you…otherwise someone would find out and I just can't do that to my family. I can understand if you want to forget all of this…I am sorry that I forced this on you when you have been nothing but a great friend…"

Minato swallows uneasily and he then grips the back of his head. "Fugaku…even if it is just for today, you will always have a place in my heart. I wish I had known…I wish I could have eased your suffering. This is not going to be easy, on the two of us, but we do what we can to help each other out right?"

The two exchange a longing look before they kiss again. Minato made out with him and felt Fugaku's hand slip down his pants and stroke his dick. His mind reeled from the pleasure and he attempts to do the same for him. Both of their hands feeling the other up…their bodies heating up under the fading sun. They both cum at the same time but this doesn't stop their exploration.

* * *

Night would soon come and Maya had arrived back at camp with some provisions for food and water. The would tell her about their mutual understanding of one another and from this point on they would keep a professional level of courtesy in how they behaved as a team. Maya was simply moved by this and once she went to sleep the two boys slipped off to where a source of water was.

Minato stood with his back to Fugaku under the moonlit light peeling through the canopy of trees. Jutting back with his hips he can feel Fugaku inside of him, his skin pouring sweat as he has one hand resting at the back of his neck.

"Mmm, Fugaku, harder…please…" Minato's soft voice spurs the other male on. Bouncing on him some he finds his eyes going down to where Fugaku is stroking him off. It is all so much and yet it can be so much more if they give in. Come morning they will be on the move again and in turn forgetting much of this, suppressing such emotions for the sake of keeping Fugaku safe from being found out.

Minato can feel the mood now…that it was built on sadness for the two can never be together. Fugaku would no doubt marry a female, as would he; both of them clearly not straight but standards being what they were it sealed their fate.

"For this night…I am yours…and you are mine. We will never be apart…we will always have tonight." Minato says this as he bounces a bit more. The friction of his dick plodding inside of him drove him crazy. Soft lips caress his neck and he whimpers.

"You will always be my first, and, no matter what our future entails no one can take this away from us." Minato sniffs some feeling tears fall. Minato would feel him cum and they would find a new position, once Fugaku was hard again. For that he would be on his knees stroking him off.

Looking up at him with want he enjoys the sight of the other male's body. This was all new to them, and yet, they fell into it like a Shinobi taking on a jutsu after several attempts. Once he knew that Fugaku was stiff he went to go on his hands and knees.

No amount of waiting was needed…the two of them would do it all just to imprint this into their memories. Minato can feel him, coated in cum, moving inside and pushing him forward. Minato pushes back again and he can feel a slap on his ass. It was here by the water that they would lose themselves…becoming twined and caught up in their devotion.

Minato quickened his pace some while Fugaku spanks him and pulls at his blonde hair. Minato would cum and they would finally collapse in one another's arms gazing at the other. "I don't know how I am going to be able to live knowing you will be with another…who is not me."

"No female will ever compare to you Minato, besides, I prefer blondes." He wore a sly grin and Minato blushes. Holding onto him, their dicks managing to lose their hardness they let this moment carry…for what other moments will they have? The Exams would still carry on which meant they had to hurry to the tower before making themselves even bigger a target.

"You know we have to go back don't you?" Minato doesn't wish to say it, does not wish to acknowledge it but it was there.

"I do…and…I love you Minato." Minato cries and they share a few more kisses. It won't do for both of them to be emotional so after composing themselves they dress and slip into their familiar roles, their bodies apart but their eyes catch one last glimpse…sharing an intimate stare before the sun would appear.

The exams would eventually come to pass and both males would grow up and have families of their own. The experience the two of them share is never spoken of again but always felt each time the two of them meet. Minato and Fugaku would be the only two to know of their love and that on that day they found true love…and at the same time lost it…for in that forest of exploration, there was no death…only true bliss.

THE END


End file.
